The Return of Darkar
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: Darkarts back and flora and helias romace is in trouble and what's this about magical gems? Read to find out more! First Fanfic and I love it!
1. Their mission

return of the ultimate power

Flora pranced around her room flipping through dress after dress. She had to find the perfect one. After all it was her one year anniversary between her and Helia. She remembered when she first told him she loved him and how he said it back, blowing her a kiss before departing from the pixie village. If she didn't have the courage back then who knows if she and Helia would have gotten together. But now wasn't the time to be reminiscing about the past, now was the time to think about their future.

she finally decided on a dress, light pink with green accents, when she saw something on the floor. It was one if musa's pictures of her and riven. Musa and riven had problems from time to time but they always worked it out so that it wouldn't strain their relationship. They make the perfect couple flora thought to her self.

Flora was about to get ready when her room mate, bloom came into the room. "flora ms. Faregonda wants to talk to us." flora put the dress down and headed to the head misstress's office. Everyone else was in there, probably just waiting for flora to arrive.

"good now that everyone is here, I need to talk to you girls about an important mission I am sending you on. We all remember Darkar, well I'm afraid he's back and more powerful then ever. He's still determined to get the ultimate power, but when bloom sent it back to realix last time she locked it behind a second door. This door requires a magic so powerful that if Darkar were to get his hands on it he would be unstoppable."

"where is this power ms. Faregonda?" bloom questioned.

"this magic is so powerful that it was split into three gems. The gem of power, the gem of love and the gem of darkness. When the three gems are brought together they create the magic necessary for Darkar to obtain what he desires most. Lucky for us one of the gems was given to the company of light for protection many years ago and is now guarded at cloud tower, the gem of darkness, but Darkar possess the gem of power, the last one, the gem of love is hidden away somewhere. Your mission is to recover the last gem before Darkar."

"we'll do it ms. Faregonda." the girls headed out of the office and down to their rooms when they noticed a red fountain ship sitting in the courtyard. That could only mean one thing, the boys!

The girls ran down to the courtyard where they were greeted by their boyfriends.

"hey beautiful." Brandon greeted Stella kissing her on the cheek. Stelala and Brandon had been going out for the past year and half and never seemed to fight, well except for the time when Mitzi tried to take Brandon from Stella when they were in gardenia.

"my sweet flora." Helia lightly kissed her hand. Flora as usual blushed. She always seemed to do that when he was around

"hey musa it's been a long time hasn't it?" musa nodded her head in agreement before hugging riven.

"bloom you look beautiful as always." sky gave her a quick kiss. Sky and bloom never seemed to have a problem though the trust department could use a little work.

"Tecna, have you noticed the fiber optics in the magix mainframe going haywire recently? I thinks it's just a small tear in the fire wall but better check into it just to be sure." all Timmy and tecna ever seemed to talk about were computers and technology. Tecna nodded her head in agreement as she searched further into it on her computer,

"well is everyone ready to go?" Timmy asked.


	2. The Legend of Realix

The girls all nodded Their heads and boarded the ship. "how are we supposed to find this gem, faregonda never told us where to look." musa looked at her friends as they thought about it when tecna spoke.

"I've been doing some research and the legend of the gems is suposse to hold a clue to their locations."

"well whats the legend tec?" Stella asked.

"Back at the creation of realix three sorcerers stood as the guardians of the realm. One day a great evil appeared and tried to take the realm as it's own. The guardians unleashed their power on the evil but they weren't strong enough to defeat him, but they were able to transport him away from the realm. unfortunately the battle took it's toll on the guardians, they cast the last of their power together creating the ultimate power in hopes that it would one day be used to defeat this evil once and for all. To protect the power the guardians created the four codex as a way to keep those not worthy out of the realm, but they knew that one day someone would get a hold the four codex and the three gems were created. Two of the guardians died but before the third passed on he went and hid the gems. The darkest of these gems was given to the company of light to protect, the gem of power was hidden away in a cave beyond anyone's grasp, and the gem of love was given to A couple who's love was purer than any's who promised to protect it for all eternity."

"okay so we know how Darkar got a hold of the gem of power but we still don't know who this couple is that possess the third gem." bloom explained.

"but we do have a picture. Here take a..." everyone stopped what they were doing for they all recognized the couple in the photo.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment until flora broke the silence. "is that us?" she turned to face Helia who gave his reply.

"I'm not sure. It looks like us. Tecna do you have any ideas?" tecna began to type furiously on her computer, trying to come up with a solution.

"well according to my findings they were no more then two people who loved each other. But that's all I could find. No names, or anything."


	3. Flora's dream

flora began to think. that photograph was so familiar. Helia reached over and took flora's hand.

"flora don't worry. Every things going to be fine."

"oh Helia I know but that photograph is so familiar. It reminds me of this dream I had not too long ago. We were living Together happy and content in this beautiful realm. We were engaged to be married so a photographer decided to take a picture of us as a way to remember that day. We were walking through the gardens when a man appeared. he was dying. He handed us a box and asked us to protect the treasure kept inside. We promised him we would and he disappeared. You opened the box and inside was a gem more beautiful than anything we had ever seen. We knew that we would be under attack if anyone were to gain knowledge that we had such an item in our procession. We locked it away in an old cavern never to be seen again. Since then I've been have the same reoccurring dream over and over and I still don't know what to make of it." Helia looked at flora and explained that he had been have the same reoccurring dream too.

"flora do you think you and Helia could try and describe the realm you were in? I might be able to find out what realm it is we are looking for." flora and Helia agreed and began to try and describe the realm of their dreams.

"I remember it was warm, the plants and flower were unlike anything I've ever seen, and there was a waterfall so big and grand that it created these amazing streams that healed the sick and the injured." Helia continued on with what he knew of the realm.

"there was a castle large and grand it was so ornate and beautiful and people were happy. They would sing and dance. One thing I thought was interesting about the realm was that it was so peaceful like darkness never touched the land." tecna input what she thought was significant into her computer.

"i got it. The realm of anaphix. Anaphix is the only realm with healing water." tecna helped guide Timmy in the right direction toward anaphix.


	4. Where are we?

"flora, I know today was suppose to be a special day for us and I hope we get to celebrate it real soon. But if we don't well... Huh?" the ship began to sputter and shake.

"Timmy what's going on?" riven asked grabbing hold of musa. The ship began to turn and shake left and right tossing everyone around.

"hold on to something. We're experience some technical difficulty." everyone grabbed hold of what they could find hoping that it would keep them from getting knocked around anymore. All of a sudden the engine cut and the ship began to fall. Timmy tried as he could but he couldn't control the ship.

" I'm afraid we are taking an emergency landing. Brace yourselves." the ship rocked and tumbled before finally crashing to the ground.

"everyone alright?" sky asked. Everyone nodded and left the ship to see where they were. There was no one around. No people, no buildings, not even a plant.

"what is this place?" flora asked. The lack of plant life made her feel weak and sick. Helia tried to comfort her while tecna tried to figure it out.

"I don't know. My computer doesn't work and neither do my powers. It's like this place drains our powers." Tecna looked around but all she could see was a group of mountains that she didn't recognize.

"whatever this place is our powers don't work and neither does technology. As soon as the ship crossed the barrier it shut down. We'll have to travel to anaphix on foot." the group decided to continue on by foot hoping to reach anaphix by dark.

The winx and specialist having travelled for the past few hours decided to stop and rest, mostly because of Stella and her constant complaining. "we might as well set up camp for the night. It's not safe to be traveling at night. Especially since we don't know what could be out there." Brandon, Sky, and the rest of the specialists set up the tents while the girls rested.

"I'm starved. We have anything to eat?" Stella asked.

"we do unfortunately we have no way of cooking it. There isn't anything to burn around here so we can't start a fire. Any ideas guys?" they looked at each other but nothing came to mind.

"it's getting late. We should probably get some rest. So specialists who wants first watch?" sky agreed to go first followed by Helia then riven. The girls and the specialist minus sky headed to their tents and went to bed. All but flora that was.


	5. Trapped in a dream

Something doesn't feel right but I don't know what. Flora thought before giving a yawn and drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before she entered the dream again. this time she was fully aware along with Helia of what was going on.

"we're in the dream world Helia but something seems different."

"I know what you mean. Somethings wrong. Look the sorcerer he's here." Helia took the box from him and when he disappeared, Helia opened it. The box was empty!

"oh no Helia. Look!" their dream world began to melt and everyone disappeared. "Helia whats going on here?"

"I don't know?"

"hahaha pathetic fairy. You and your little boyfriend are trapped here forever. Ahahahaha!"

Meanwhile back at camp, sky had finished his shift on watch and had gone to wake up Helia but he was gone.

"guys has anyone seen Helia? It's his shift." the boys groaned and stretched. It was one in the morning. A few seconds later the girls ran into the boys tent panting and sweating.

"you boys haven't seem flora around have you? We can't find her any where!"

"my guess is that flora and Helia went out to be alone. They probably got lost." riven said, but no one seemed to believe him. Musa nudged his arm hard "what?"

"riven noes not the time for your jokes." musa herself was now crying. How could riven be so heartless? Couldn't he tell we we're really worried.

"I'm sorry musa. I'm worried too. I didnt mean what I said. I should have thought more about your feelings. I'm sorry." musa forgave him, giving him a hug. She felt better having his big strong arms around her.

"flora would have left a note. She wouldn't just go out without telling anyone. Something is wrong. Someone must have taken them." bloom was now close to tears.

"I've been on patrol out there and I haven't seen any one leave the tents or come onto the camp site. There has to be another explanation." sky wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and tried to comfort her.

"Helia what do we do? I don't think were dreaming any more." flora was scared and worried. Helia put his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"we need to find a way to communicate with the others. Do your powers work here?" flora tried to use her powers and was able to transform.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." she told Helia. She tried to send a message but her magic was too weak. She transformed back and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"let's not try that again. Who knows what it might do to you if you try to transform again." Helia helped his girlfriend up.

"I guess we might as well start walking and see if we get any where." flora took her boyfriends hand and started on their way in hopes of finding help.


	6. The figue in the shadows

"well tec you got anything?"

"I'm afraid that without my computer I can't figure this out. But they couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Something doesn't make sense." a large breeze blew over them and a figure appeared in the shadows.

"look beyond the awakened. Look beyond." it spoke.

"who are you?" riven asked drawing out his purple phantoblade.

"I don't have much time but if you want to find your friends you have to look beyond the awakened." the figure disappeared and riven put away his sword.

"what do you think he meant by look beyond the awakened?" he asked.

"I don't know but if he knows where flora and Helia are we're going to have to try and figure it out." bloom said.

"I agree but I don't know if we can trust him. What if he's lying. We can't know for sure." tec said. "Timmy what do you think?"

"I agree with you tec. I mean how do we know we can fully trust what he told. What he said doesn't even make sense. To look beyond the awakened would suggest that we would have to look at the sleep. But if Helia and flora were just asleep we would see their bodies. I think the figure was trying to put on the wrong track." Timmy continued to ramble on and only tecna seemed to be interested in what he was saying.

Meanwhile flora and Helia were continuing to try and locate help, but after hours they decided to break and rest for a while. They had been walking for hours with nobody or nothing in sight. Flora tried to use her powers once again but to no avail. By the fourth try she was completely exhausted and unable to stand up.

"flora, please stop. Your going to hurt yourself. Rest. We'll find help." he helped flora up, but she was too week to keep her balance. Her eyes began to flutter and she fell asleep.

When she awoke she found her head laying upon Helia's chest as it slowly rose and lowered with every breath. She rose her head and planted a light feathery kiss upon his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and set it's sights on flora's.

"morning, are you feeling better?" she nodded her head and stood. A breeze hit the two and a figure appeared in the shadows. "who are you?"

"please, I do not wish to harm you. I want to help unfortunately I can not exist for long. Follow the trail. Follow." the figure faded away and a trail appeared.

"should we follow it?" flora looked toward Helia who focused on the path.

"we might as well." Helia took flora's hand and lead the way onto the trail. As they ventured farther down the path flora help tighter on to Helia.

"I'm worried Helia what if that strange man lead us straight into a trap. Without my powers or your glove we have no way of protecting ourselves." flora now grew very worried. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"now flora don't cry. As long as I'm here I won't let anybody hurt you." flora, now holding on more tightly to Helia, continued to down the path. Suddenly it grew dark making it nearly impossible for them to see where they were going.

"I can't see where were walk..." suddenly flora screamed. Helia turned around, but he couldn't see his girlfriend.

"Flora! Flora!" he got down on his knees feeling around for the hole. When he found it, He looked down into the pitch black darkness in the ground a saw a hand holding onto the cliff side.

"Flora!"

"Helia, help me. I can't hold on much longer." Helia reached into the hole and tried to take hold of flora. He managed to grab her hand but just as he pulled flora up, the ledge gave way and both of them fell down the hole.

When they opened their eyes they notice the trail and the hole gone. Instead they saw the sky and buildings. People walked the streets and buildings, so ornate and beautiful lined the city.

"Helia where are we?" flora looked at her boyfriend but he remained speechless at the sights.

"you, my dear, are in the city of anaphix." the shadowed figure appeared. He was a tall man, thin.

"who are you?" Helia questioned placing flora behind him.

"I am Anthros. Guardian of the realm of realix and the ultimate power."

"why are we here? How do we get back to our friends?" Helia asked.

"you are here because you have been trapped within your own dream by Lord Darkar. Many moons ago before the ultimate power was created, he appeared and tried to take the realm for his own. The realm was created using dark magic. If taken over by Darkar he would become unstoppable with or without the ultimate power. When your friend hid away the ultimate power she had not realized that it was hidden behind a second door. A door that required the gems. That is when I appeared. Now the dark lord is back and to keep you and your friends from recovering the third gem he has trapped you here in your own dream. In order to get back in to your world of reality you must recover an ancient artifact, the key of realms. Once you have the key you will be able to return to your own world. It's located in a castle on the other side of the town."

"one more thing though. Why have we been having this dream?" flora asked. She remain behind Helia.

"the dream you have been having was a view of yourselves. That dream was reality. I gave you the gem of love because the love you to share for one another is stronger than any I have ever seen. I must tell you something before my time in this world is up as long as you have love you will never lose the gem." and with that Anthros disappeared.


	7. Back to reality

"let's go and get that key. We have to get out of here Helia," Helia agreed. They headed through the city and found an old abandoned castle.

"flora the key must be in here." flora tried to transform but this time with success. She entered her enchantix form. They walked into the castle. Each hall looked the same. There were webs and dust covering everything.

"Helia where would you keep an old key?" Helia looked around. There are so many doors. Anyone of them could lead to the key.

"this door. It's the only one with a key hole on it." flora grasped the knob and opened the door. Inside was a pedestal with a cushion. Sitting on the cushion was exactly what they were looking for.

"if only our powers work then we could... Huh?" as the girls were trying to figure out what to do, a portal appeared and walking out of the portal was helia and flora.

"flora, Helia, your back. What happened to you." Helia and flora told the rest of the specialist and winx what happened.

"did you guys find the gem?" musa asked. Everyone else had the same question on their mind.

"no. That's because the gem isn't in anaphix. The gem of love isn't a gem at all. The gem of love is the love the flora and I have for each other. The gem of darkness and power are the same way. The darkness that surrounds cloud tower and the power of realix. As long as my love for flora remains true Darkar will never possess the ultimate power."

"when did all these plants show up?" flora asked. Everyone looked around and notice that the once barren land was now a lush beautiful forest. Plant life was everywhere.

"we must have been so distracted trying to figure out where you guys were we never noticed all this plant life. And look over there, the ship, it's not damaged. Whatever you guys did while you were stuck in the dream realm must of brought this place back to the way it once was. Let's back to alfea." everyone agreed and headed to the ship and flew back to alfea.

"what Helia told you about the gems is true. They are three powers. While you were gone unfortunately Darkar gain the gem of darkness from us. If he combines their power, not only will he gain the third and final gem but he will also gain the ultimate power." ms. Faregonda had a stern expression on her face.


	8. Who are you?

"what can we do ms. Faregonda?" Stella asked.

"unfortunately there is nothing we can do. The best thing to right now is go to the room of enchantments. In there you will find a book all about realix and the ultimate power. Learning how to defeat this power is the only thing we can do for the time being." everyone agreed and headed to the room of enchantments. Inside were shelves lined with books.

"this place is amazing, but which book is the one were looking for?" everyone looked around at the books that sat upon the shelves. One book seemed to stand out from the rest. It was a large, blue leather bound book, drawing everybody toward it.

"this is it said tecna picking up the book." she placed it on the table and began reading. While tecna was reading, flora and Helia began to feel odd. It was like the gem inside of them was fading. Within a few moments they let go of each others hand and didn't even notice each other.

"it's useless. I couldn't find a thing about the weakness of the ultimate power. Flora Helia, have any ideas?" tecna asked.

"who's Helia?" flora asked. Everyone gasped at the comment she made.

"flora, Helia's your boyfriend. The love of your life." Stella said.

"love of my life? What are you talking about. I don't love anybody, let alone have a boyfriend." nobody could believe what they were hearing. How could flora say something like that?

"Helia, you know who flora is right?" bloom asked.

"flora? No, I'm afraid I don't not know who you are talking about." Helia said.

"it's just what I thought, the gem of love is gone. The gem of love is their love for each other and now that it's gone they don't know love each other or know who each other are. We have to tell ms. Faregonda." everyone hurried to ms. Faregonda's office.

"ms. Faregonda, the gem of love, it's gone." musa said as they rushed into the room.

"I was afraid of that. Hold on everybody I'm transporting you to realix." ms. Faregonda recite and spell and the whole group was transported to realix.


	9. Facing Darkar

"Darkar!" foregone shouted. The demon turned around to face the group.

"hahaha you can't stop me. You'll never stop me. Once I get the ultimate power I will be invisible. Hahaha." Darkar ranted and began chanting the collection spell.

"what do we do ms. Faregonda? If Darkar finishes the spell we won't be able to stop him." Stella complained.

"we have to get flora and Helia to realize their love for each other we do that we will be able to recover one of the gems and stop Darkar for releasing the power." that seemed easier said then done. They don't even notice each other let alone like each other remotely.

Bloom didn't know what to do but she had to do something fast .Darkar and the portal open to the power. Bloom transformed and zapped Darkar causing him to lose his concentration and the portal closed.

"fool, because of what you've done I'm going to have to destroy one of your little friends and I think I'll destroy the little woodland fairy." Darkar released a dark energy line and captured flora into his grasp.

"let her go Darkar." Brandon took out his green phantoblade along with the rest if the specialists. The faiths transformed and faregonda began chanting an evil riddance spell.

Flora screamed as Darkar began to squeeze her harder and harder. Helia looked up to see the fairy hurt and hin danger. Why were the others trying to convince hime that they were to gather and in a relationship? He didn't recognize her and wasn't even sure of who she was. Flora was nearly knocked out and looked like she couldn't take much more. He looked at her and began to fell sad. She didn't deserve this. He used his laser string glove and grabbed flora ankle and began to pull. Darkar, not paying attention loosened his grip on her. Helia managed to retrieve flora from Darkar.

"flora, can you here me?" he brushed his fingers through her hair. A tear fell from his eye as she lied still in his arms. suddenly memories of him and flora came flooding back to them. Flora began to wake up and looked at Helia.

"Helia, what's happened to us?" flora asked.

"Darkar took our love from us or at least he thought he did. But our love was so strong that he couldn't take it away." Helia hugged flora. She felt so safe and happy in his arms. Helia leaned in and kissed Flores. It was a slow passionate kiss. The gem of love went back to where it belonged. In their hearts.

Darkar began to open the portal but something was wrong.

"what's wrong? Why can't I open the portal?" Darkar screamed.

"because Darkar, you can't Open the portal with only two of the gems. Without the gem of love you might as well surrender." flor stood him and she and Helia stood up.

"no. No! This isn't the end. You have heard the end of Darkar." and with that Darkar vanished but flora didn't care. She was just happy that she had her Helia back.

"Darkar is gone and he has returned the gems, but I am afraid he is right. We haven't heard the last of him."


	10. The end or so you think

A month went by, but their was still no word of Darkar, but the winx knew that he would be back and they would be ready.

Flora and Helia, hand in hand were walking through the woods. Flora loved the way the nature spoke to her and how it surrounded her.

"flora, I know a lot has happened in the past and I know we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary, but I want to give you this." Helia pulled out a small rectangular box from behind his back and handed it flora. Flor opened it to find the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was in the shape of the flower if love, like the one she had drawn in the letter she never got to give to Helia. Helia put the necklace on flora and opened it to show her the best part of it. When it opened a small holographic Helia appeared.

"I love you my flower." it spoke. It blew and kiss to her before standing still and no longer moving.

"well...?" he asked. Flora didn't know what to say. She looked at Helia for a moment before leaping foreword and kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Helia leaned in and returned the kiss before taking flora's hand and continuing their walk.


End file.
